In general, as a damper device for exhibiting a dampening function for reducing amplitude of vibration or sound or shock, a so-called air damper or an oil damper has been conventionally used.
However, the conventionally proposed damper device has a problem that, due to its structural feature, a precision (sealing) structure and high technology are required to prevent the leakage of fluid such as air or oil and accordingly, the mass productivity is worse, a very high cost is consumed and the maintenance is difficult to cause a high running cost.
The present applicant paid attention to the damper device and invented a novel damper device having an extremely high commercial value with a sales point.